My Dark Escape
by badgirl-250
Summary: The world around Anzu is crumbling at her feet, and the war between vampires and humans is still intense as ever. It's up to her to save her race, and destroy anyone that's in her way, but can that even mean new love?
1. The Prologue

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh was never mine, and still isn't.**

**A/N: This is my first story, and based upon an assignment my English teacher gave to me. Only if I reach my minimum number of reviews will I update. THANKS!**

**PROLOUGE**

I stood proudly above the crumbling lifeless form beneath me. My lips were pressed tightly into a thin line. At this moment of victory, I still had no new emotion grace my face. That of course was nothing new. I could no longer feel any emotion, because I _had_ no heart. I held no sympathy, I had no compassion for others; I didn't even have a sudden sense of guilt when I killed another victim of my choice.

My name is unknown to both my kind and me. From what I can remember-and what the others have told me-I was abandoned when I was no younger than the age of 7. From there on, I was bitten by a pure vampire and later turned one myself. The story of my past life and the beginning of my vampirehood, go back a long way; much more in depth then I feel comfortable discussing. Nonetheless, growing up as a vampire was **_not_ easy**.

You no longer had to worry about what your kind thought of you, but the others as well. I was told of werewolves, (who were our distant cousins) and then got to know more clearly of the kind I used to call family-the humans. Their hatred towards us was of no surprise. However, it was frightening nonetheless. The humans always brought us nothing **but** trouble and pain.

We were killed mercilessly; that was until we started fighting back! Soon there was a war brewing from both sides. Many would argue when we said we were harmless creatures of the night. They considered us a threat-a **huge** threat, that had to be extinguished before they were instead.

When both sides had seemingly calmed down, we were both at the edge of extinction. In the end two brave leaders, (one from each side of the war) stepped up to the plate and made a vow of serenity. Many then and still today, do not agree with this unplanned "agreement". Many had thought that we would simply keep on fighting till one side won the war.

Finally, as the end neared, their seemed to have been struck a deal of worth. The vampires allowed the humans to hunt them, but for those who did not succeed in the killing, were killed on the spot. Vampires of course are quite strong, and almost impossible to kill. This gave us the advantage we needed, and our kind soon expanded.

Despite, the upper hand we had gained, many of the humans were foolish enough to keep on with the attacks. These humans were soon decided to be known as hunters to our kind-to the humans, heroes of the night. Of course many had brought me and those of my kind insufferable pain; some-but very few humans-were good enough to withstand our attacks.

However, no other hunter, had brought me more suffering and pain, then the one underneath me.

After all these years of waiting-after all these years of pain-**finally**…_I was the dominant one._

**THE STORY**

My eyes flashed over the body that only moments ago, was holding a gun to my head. The events that took place to get him here swept through my mind. The man now dead at my feet had finally gotten to me, and I decided to rid the world of his evil.

I had rapidly devised a plan that would lead me to victory, and decided that in order for me to kill him, I had to get him to come after me with both his body, mind, and soul set on one thing: _me_. Yet, to get a hunter to come after you, you have to provoke him.

So, in the darkest time of day-and when he least expected the assault-I had left for his home.

FLASHBACK 

I stared at the number on the small piece of paper in my hands, before comparing it to the number on the apartment door: 666.

'Wow. The devil himself had the door specifically specialized for his lair.' I thought sarcastically.

With a quick easy flick of the wrist, in one smooth motion I broke the lock that had been holding me from my goal. I entered the small room quickly before I was caught. Once entering, I surveyed the room carefully. It was dark out so the room was dimly lit-if barely. I had a slightly hard time focusing in on the room, but I could tell enough to realize that the man of my demise was still at work.

With care I walked my way to a small door in the back, labeled bedroom. This slightly aroused my suspicions.

'Why did this man label his bedroom of all places?' I pondered this momentarily, before entering the room.

I was met to one of the most incredible sights I had ever seen. The room had 3 walls for my point of view-the fourth was behind me. All 3 visible walls were painted black, and there was massive mahogany furniture tastefully arranged throughout the room. All of the linens were blood red, and brought a deep emberous look to the room-closely resembling a burning sensation.

When I was through admiring, I got to work. Extending my sharp nails, I tore a few of the panes of wood from the walls, and the bright, cotton candy fluff hailed down on me. Satisfied, I turned to another ebony wall and ripped out a few more panes as well. This time however, there was no installation to creep down my back; only a white bricked wall.

'How strange.' I frowned at the thought, but kept on as always. Nothing was going to hold me back from my goal.

Next, I opened the huge window inserted into the back wall. Flipping over the mattress that was sitting innocently on the bed's frame, I threw it out the window I had just recently opened. I watched momentarily as the mattress sailed down the 10-story building, onto a car below. I smirked as I opened all of the drawers on the various pieces of furniture, and threw out their contents. When I was satisfied enough by my handiwork, I walked over to the dresser that had caught my interest amongst the lot.

I dropped a note upon its glossy surface- along with my trademark, blood red ribbon. The note read:

-Seto

You will pay dearly for your foolish actions.

-Anzu

And this my friends, is only the beginning of the actual story… 


	2. The Report

_**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh was never mine, and still isn't.** _

**_A/N: Thanks to all those of you who reviewed! I wasn't really thinking about carrying out this story, but do to my 10 reviews, I couldn't possibly not update. I really had no plot for this story, so I'm going to need some ideas/advice. If you guys could be so kind as to send me some ideas through your reviews I would appreciate it an update faster. Thanks! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**The Report**

"Not much earlier today, vampire hunter Seto Kaiba was out on the latest hunt of the day. During his absence his bedroom was violated of all possessions, and trashed to the point of no repair. Officials are currently investigating the room despite the protests of the owner, Mr. Kaiba. Speaking of the stoic hunter, he has yet to have said a word since the incident, nor has he shown any reactions to this horrific display. Officials have come to the conclusion that it was indeed a vampire responsible for this mass destruction however, they have yet to identify which one of these vile creatures is responsible for the violation of Mr. Kaiba's bedroom. Information is pouring in from the scene of the crime, but that's all for now. Back to you Susan-how's the weather holding up on us today?" The news reporter inquired.

A sidebar appeared on the left of the screen, exposing a young blonde hiding under the protection of a yellow rain slicker. She was completely surrounded by the deafening rain, and had to yell over the tremendous noise to be heard.

"Just great Sallie! Actually if you look up to the north you can see the beginnings of a thunder storm!" During her explanation, the woman to the right of the screen was blocked out as the screen zoomed into the woman in yellow.

"The readings say that we can be expecting quite a bit of rain, and maybe some-" During her speech, the woman was immediately cut off as the TV powered off.

Silence followed afterwards.

The room was empty save two figures, and the signs of large pieces of furniture.

"Seems like the great almighty Kaiba, might not be powerful as thought." a low voice murmured. From the pitch in the voice one could easily assume that it was indeed a girl. Her voice was smooth and not at all welcoming, nor was her companion.

"No, not powerful at all." another voice inserted. Both figures had their eyes glued to the TV, embraced by the darkness.

"So, which hunter would you like Anzu?"

Snorting Anzu muttered, "And here I thought that would have been obvious by now Mai."

Smirking dangerously Mai murmured silkily, "Watch out Seto Kaiba, we're coming for you."

Eyeing her companion Anzu smirked before revealing deadly white fangs.

* * *


End file.
